The present invention is directed to a bulb socket and cover assembly adapted to be secured in a standard light bulb socket and adapted to utilize a bulb considerably smaller than a standard light bulb. The bulb socket is secured to an adapter base having a detachable, translucent cover which may be of different colors and which is detachable to provide access to the bulb.
Lighting displays utilizing a plurality of light bulbs have been used for years in conjunction with various advertisements and decorative displays. Such lighting displays are also common in amusement parks wherein a plurality of light bulbs are used, not only on advertising signs, but are also used to outline various booths such as shooting ranges and the like as well as moving amusements such as merry-go-rounds, dodgems, and other rides. Such displays generally utilize standard light bulbs which are secured in sockets directly secured to the signs, booths, or rides. Such lighting displays often utilize hundreds or even thousands of bulbs which are relatively expensive and it is necessary to be able to replace the burned out bulbs as soon as possible to maintain the lighting displays in an attractive condition. As a result, it is necessary to be able to quickly change the light bulbs. Often, the lighting displays utilize a plurality of light bulbs of different colors thereby creating the need for a large inventory of light bulbs of different colors.
Since most of the lighting displays utilize standard light bulbs having a threaded base member of one diameter and a bulbous glass portion having a diameter which is considerably larger than the base, the storage of a large number of light bulbs will take up a considerable amount of room. In order to avoid these and other problems, some lighting devices have been introduced utilizing small volume bulbs which are not colored and which are covered by a casing independent of the bulb and socket assembly. The casings are generally detachable for ease of bulb replacement and are of a translucent colored material thereby reducing the number of spare bulbs which must be kept in stock. However, most of these designs are custom made and are not compatible with the existing standard sockets already in place on the signs or rides in amusement parks or the like. Therefore, in order to utilize the new design it is necessary to modify the entire existing lighting system with a significant loss of time and at a very high cost.